In conventional spinning reels, an apparatus for folding the handle arm sideways without a play, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 10620/1987 and the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 12972/1985 has the drawback that since the handle stopper is rotatably operated supported on a pin, a large space for rotation is needed, making the handle large and the assembly difficult.